Ecstasy
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: This story is set pre-series. Lilly and Logan take Veronica to LA to forget about Duncan. They go to a party with Connor Larkin and things get intense when they go back to the Echolls' house afterwards... *Warning: This story contains sex and drugs (sorry to say there's no rock & roll).*


A/N: So, I really should be working on the other stories I've been posting on here, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Lately that's been happening more often, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. I've ended up writing more one shots in the last couple months than I ever thought I would! I hope everyone who reads this likes it, but even if you don't consider leaving a review :)

* * *

**Ecstasy**

"Come on Veronica," Lilly said dragging her out of her bedroom, "I'm not going to let you sulk around your house while Duncan's at Luke's party."

"I'm not going to the party Lilly," Veronica said trying to stop her best friend. "I already told you that and there's nothing you can do or say that will change my mind."

"I know that," Lilly replied. "We're not going to Luke's party."

"Then where are we going?" Veronica asked as they got closer to the living room.

"We're going up to LA," Lilly explained.

"Um, I think my parents might have a problem with that," Veronica said.

"I already talked to them," Lilly told her. "They think you're spending the night at my house. Your dad was just happy that you were getting out of the house when I asked him if it was alright."

"Why do you want to go to LA?" Veronica asked. "I mean I know we have those IDs, but I'm not sure I want to go up to LA."

"Come on!" Logan yelled.

"What's he doing here?" Veronica asked, stopping before Lilly could pull her any further.

"He's going with us," Lilly said. "Actually it's more like we're going with him."

"Why?" Veronica asked, still not understanding why she was being dragged along as a third wheel to LA.

"Because he was invited to a party by Connor Larkin and we're all going," Lilly told her. "We're crashing at Logan's parents' house in LA so we don't have to drive back until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm leaving Lilly," Logan yelled out, "with or without you and Veronica."

"Chill Logan," Lilly yelled back. "Veronica's being stubborn. I think I need your help convincing her to go."

Logan walked in the direction where he heard their voices. He stopped in front of them and Lilly smiled at him. He moved and bent to lift Veronica.

"Logan put me down," Veronica cried out.

"No, I'm tired of waiting," Logan said. "You're going with us and that's that."

Lilly opened the front door for Logan and grabbed Veronica's overnight bag. She followed them out the house to Logan's SUV. He managed to get Veronica in the backseat and closed the door. He and Lilly got in the front.

"Finally," Logan said as he turned on the car. "I thought we'd never get on the road."

"I can't believe you basically kidnapped me," Veronica said after she realized he'd put on the child locks for the back doors of the SUV.

* * *

They made decent time getting up to LA. Logan drove straight to his house so they could all get ready. Connor was picking them up to go to the party so they didn't have to drive around LA.

Logan headed straight for the bar and fixed himself a drink before heading up to his bedroom to get ready.

Veronica followed Lilly up to one of the guest rooms and wondered what Lilly packed for her to wear to the party.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Veronica exclaimed. Lilly had bought a dress for Veronica that was very revealing and not something Veronica would've picked for herself.

"Come on," Lilly said. "Live a little Veronica!"

Veronica was reluctant to wear the dress. It showed off more skin than Veronica would've wanted, but at the same time it was a nice dress.

"I guess it's safe for me to assume you didn't bring any of my clothes for me to wear," Veronica said a minute later.

"Nope, and you are definitely not wearing that," Lilly said pointing to the outfit Veronica was currently wearing, "to the party."

"You know," Veronica said, "I didn't even want to go to the party in the first place. I'll just stay here while you and Logan go out with Connor."

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Lilly said. "The whole point of coming to LA was to go out and party. You desperately need a distraction and I managed to get Logan to convince Connor to basically be your date for tonight."

"Wait a second," Veronica said, slowly taking in what Lilly had just said. "Connor is my date for tonight?"

"I wouldn't get too excited about that," Logan said standing in the doorway. "He'll probably ditch you for some leggy brunette."

"Way to boost her confidence Logan," Lilly bit out at him.

"At least I'm being honest with her," Logan replied. "I mean she's a virgin and Connor likes to get laid."

"Maybe I don't want to be a virgin anymore," Veronica snapped at him. She was tired of him bringing up the subject of her nonexistent sex life.

"I'm all for you finally getting your cherry popped," Logan said, "but I think you need to reconsider. You have no idea where Connor's been. Do you really want to take that chance your first time?"

"Why don't you go back to your room," Lilly snapped at him. "You're not helping the situation. You're making it worse."

"You know what Logan," Veronica said, "you seem to be awfully interested in my first time. Why don't we go back to your room and you can 'pop my cherry'. I'm sure Lilly wouldn't mind sharing you for that."

Both Lilly and Logan stood there stunned. Both of them were dumbfounded by what she'd just said.

Lilly regained her senses. "As much as that is true-" Lilly started.

"Hey!" Logan interjected.

"Oh, like you wouldn't jump at the chance to have sex with Veronica," Lilly said knowing it was the truth. Logan had a thing for Veronica, even if he wouldn't admit it. "The two of you are not going to Logan's room to have sex," Lilly continued. "You're mad Veronica and I get that, but having sex with Logan isn't going to make it any better. I know you. Your first time should be special and with someone you love who loves you too."

Veronica broke down after Lilly finished. She started crying and collapsed to the ground. Lilly glared at Logan who finally decide to leave. He shut the door behind him and headed downstairs to fix himself another drink.

* * *

Lilly managed to convince put on the dress and then did her makeup. They met Logan downstairs a half an hour later.

"Wow," said Connor when the two of them walked into the living room. He'd gotten there a little earlier and fixed himself a drink before joining Logan to wait for the girls.

"Oh Connor, I do so love your compliments," Lilly said smiling at him.

"I was actually talking about your friend," Connor said, looking over Lilly's shoulder at Veronica, who blushed profusely.

"Well, I'll still take the compliment since I helped her get ready," Lilly said smiling at Veronica.

"Are you going to introduce us Lilly?" Connor asked since Lilly hadn't mentioned her name.

"This," Lilly said grabbing Veronica to drag her closer to Connor, "is Veronica."

"Hi Veronica," Connor said smiling and holding out his hand to shake her, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Veronica said once she got over being starstruck.

Connor walked over to Logan, who'd been quite since the girls had entered the living room, and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Dude, why didn't you tell me how hot she was?" Connor asked.

"Because Veronica never looks like that," Logan told him, an edge to his voice. "That's all Lilly. Veronica's like her little doll that she dressed up."

Logan shrugged Connor's arm off his shoulder. "Can we go now?" Logan asked, tired of waiting around to go out.

"God Logan, chill out," Lilly said. She looked at Connor. "Please tell me you brought something to help us relax because Logan sure as hell needs some help in that department right now," Lilly said to him.

"I got what you wanted," Connor told her. "I'll get it out in the limo, which we should probably head out to now." He didn't know why Logan was so worked up but he didn't think staying at the Echolls' mansion longer would be a good idea.

"I'm fixing a drink before we leave," Lilly said starting to head towards the bar. Logan grabbed her arm as she moved to walk past him. "Fix one in the car," Logan said. "I'm sure there's plenty of alcohol in the limo, right Connor?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "It's fully stocked."

"Fine," Lilly said pulling her arm out of Logan's grasp. She headed towards the door with Logan on her heels.

"What's Logan's deal tonight?" Connor asked Veronica as they followed Logan and Lilly.

"I'm not sure," Veronica told him. "He's been moody all day."

Connor helped Veronica into the limo as Logan locked up the house. They moved to sit on the side bench leaving the seat by the doors for Logan and Lilly.

"Ok," Connor said once they were all in the limo, "what do you want to drink Lilly?"

"Rum and coke," Lilly told him. "Make one for Veronica too."

Logan was going to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. He shouldn't have been taking out his anger at his dad on Veronica. It wasn't fair to her and it certainly wasn't her fault. He was going to have to make it up to her. He'd corner her later and apologize.

Once the girls had their drinks Connor fixed him and Logan drinks. Both of them were drinking whiskey.

The car was silent for a minute, but it didn't last. "Ok," Lilly said, "I think it's time to really get the party started." She looked at Connor as she held out her hand. Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"You got four doses, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Connor told her.

"Four doses of what?" Veronica asked, unsure she even wanted to know.

"Ecstasy," Logan informed her.

"Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Oh come on," Lilly said, "you need to lighten up and let loose. One night of uninhibited fun isn't going to kill you."

Veronica thought about what she said for a second before holding out her hand. Logan was stunned that Veronica agreed so easily. She'd never done any drugs with them in the past, but after he thought about it for a second he realized Duncan was probably the reason she accepted so easily.

Connor opened the box and handed her a dose. "Remember to drink a lot of water tonight," Connor told her. "Don't drink any more alcohol."

He handed out the rest of the doses. He proposed a toast to having a fun night and they all took them.

Lilly turned on the stereo and found some fun music to listen to for the rest of the ride to the party.

* * *

Later that night they were all dancing at a club that was hosting a private party.

"I'm gonna go grab some more waters," Connor said, leaning in so they could hear him.

"I'll go with you," Lilly said pulling away from Logan. "Dance with Veronica while I'm gone," Lilly told him before heading off with Connor.

Logan's mood had changed drastically once the drugs took effect and Veronica was happy about that. She didn't want to deal with mopey Logan when she was trying to have fun and forget about Duncan.

Logan moved behind her and put his hands on her hips. He pulled her back against him and they swayed to the music. They got lost in the music and didn't even notice when Lilly and Connor made their way back to them. They handed each of them a bottle of water and then started dancing together.

A little while later they decided to take a break from dancing and headed to some couches to sit and relax.

"You seem to be having a good time," Lilly said to Veronica.

"I am," Veronica replied glancing over at Logan. "Logan's a good dancer."

"I know," Lilly said. "I'm just glad he stopped being an ass."

A few of Connor's friends stopped by to talk for a while before the four of them headed back to the dance floor.

They left the club around two because Connor had a lunch meeting and needed to get some sleep.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Veronica told Connor when they got back to Logan's house. "Thanks for helping Lilly to get me out of the house."

"No problem," Connor said smiling at her. "I got to go on a date with a beautiful girl." Veronica blushed at his comment and felt flush after he leaned in and kissed her goodnight.

Veronica followed Lilly and Logan into the house in a daze after Connor left. All of them were still high on the ecstasy so they went to the living room to hang out for a while.

Lilly went to the bathroom leaving Veronica and Logan alone. "I'm sorry about earlier," Logan said. "I shouldn't have made that jab about your virginity. I'm surprised you and Duncan didn't lose it together."

"We talked about it," she told him, "but we didn't go that far before he stopped talking to me."

"You know, Lilly was right earlier," Logan said.

"About what?" Veronica asked.

"About me wanting you," Logan told her. "I've always had a thing for you. I just never acted on it because I knew Duncan had a crush on you before I even moved to Neptune."

Veronica was surprised by his admission. She thought Logan was cute the first time they met, but she'd pushed those thoughts from her mind after Duncan asked her out.

She wasn't sure why she did it but she leaned over and kissed Logan. He gave in to the kiss and pretty soon he'd pulled her into his lap. They were making out pretty heavily when Lilly returned.

"Started without me I see," Lilly said moving to sit next to them on the sofa.

"Oh God," Veronica said jumping off Logan's lap. "I don't know what possessed me to do that."

"It's cool Veronica," Lilly told her, smiling at her best friend. "I told you earlier I don't mind sharing Logan with you."

Veronica glanced over at her best friend. This time Lilly wasn't laughing. She was being serious and Veronica wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Are you telling me you'd let Logan have sex with me?" Veronica asked, wanting clarification.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're ready yet," Lilly told her a twinkle in her eye. "I'd be more than willing to help you get there though."

"Oh God," Logan moaned out and threw his right arm over his eyes.

Veronica's mouth dropped when she realized what Lilly was saying.

"Oh don't look so surprised Veronica," Lilly said. "You're totally hot. Besides Logan would get really turned on watching us."

"You're seriously suggesting the two of us fool around," Veronica said. "In front of Logan, your boyfriend."

"Logan and I are more friends with benefits these days," Lilly said, looking over towards Logan. "Logan doesn't mind sharing me with another girl, but he draws the line at another guy."

Veronica collapsed into the chair she was standing next to after hearing that. "So, the two of you have had a threesome?" Veronica asked, wondering why Lilly had never mentioned it before now. She usually loved bragging about her sex life with Logan.

"Yeah, it only happened once," Lilly explained. "And I wouldn't let Logan fuck her, which I think pissed him off a little bit."

"I'm sitting right here you know," Logan said, finally able to to speak again. "I can't believe the two of you are talking about threesomes."

"I'd be more than happy to let you and Veronica have a little one on one time," Lilly told him, "but I think she'd be more comfortable if I got her started at least."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Veronica said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a virgin anymore," Logan pointed out.

"I know, but I didn't think you'd actually want to do it," Veronica said.

"Well, I do," Logan remarked. "The question is, do you want to do it?"

"I don't know," Veronica said honestly. "I mean this is so not how I pictured losing my virginity."

"I know you and Duncan were talking about having sex," Lilly said, "but I think it's probably better that you didn't. Duncan has no idea what to do when it comes to sex. And it's not all glamours like you'd think. It fucking hurts the first time, but at least if you did it with Logan he'd be able to make it feel as good for you as possible."

Veronica didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't sure having sex with Logan was a good idea. After Duncan had broken up with her Veronica had started to see Logan in a different light and having sex with him would change their relationship. She wasn't sure she wanted that to happen. She didn't want things to become awkward between them.

"She's right," Logan told her, not caring to elaborate any further.

"Ok," Veronica said moving to stand up from the chair. "Can we go up to your room though. I think I'd rather be on a bed than a sofa, or worse, the floor."

"Sure," Logan said getting up from his spot on the sofa.

Lilly got up too and moved to wrap an arm around her best friend. "Trust me," Lilly said as they started heading towards the stairs. "I'll get you warmed up. I know I told you Logan can do amazing things with his mouth, but honestly women are much better at going down on other women."

Veronica blushed at what Lilly had said. She'd never let Duncan go that far with her. She had given him blowjobs but she stopped him when he wanted to reciprocate. She wasn't as sexually free as Lilly was, but she figured after tonight she'd be more open to new sexual experiences.

* * *

"So..." Veronica said walking into Logan's room.

Lilly moved towards the bed. She sat down and reached to her feet to take off the heels she'd been wearing all night and Veronica followed her action. Logan toed off his shoes and moved to lay on the bed.

Veronica didn't know what to do next so she just sat there.

"Go lay up on the pillows by Logan," Lilly instructed. Veronica hesitated for a second before moving.

Lilly moved further in on the bed and reached under Veronica's dress to pull down the panties she was wearing. She felt Veronica stiffen. Logan saw it and leaned over to kiss Veronica to provide a distraction. Veronica got into the kiss and relaxed some.

Lilly pushed her dress up to bunch around her waist and pushed her legs apart. She moved to settled between them and looked down at Veronica.

"I think Logan's gonna be really happy tonight," Lilly said noticing Veronica had gotten waxed.

Logan broke away from the kiss. "What are you talking about?" Logan wanted to know.

"Oh, Veronica listened to me and got waxed," Lilly said offhandedly. She could tell Veronica was blushing even though she couldn't see her face clearly in the mostly dark room. The only light was the moonlight streaming in through the open curtains.

"Oh God," Logan moaned out and tossed himself back on his pillow. Just knowing that Veronica had done that had him getting hard.

Lilly moved to lay between Veronica's legs. She opened Veronica's lips with her fingers and licked her opening.

"You're already wet," Lilly pointed out.

"You're torturing me," Logan said frustratedly.

"I'm sure Veronica would be willing to help torture you even more," Lilly said before moving to lick Veronica's clit.

She had Veronica writhing on the bed in no time at all. Her orgasm hit fast and hard. Knowing that she'd just given her best friend her first oral orgasm made Lilly get wet too.

"I think she's ready," Lilly said looking in Logan's direction. "And I'd say you're about halfway there if that bulge in your pants is any indication."

"I'd have to be dead not to get turned on watching you go down on Veronica," Logan told her.

"Veronica, I think you should help Logan out," Lilly said. "I mean you're kind of the reason he's in that position."

Veronica moved to sit up. She wasn't sure what to do. Sure she'd give Duncan blowjobs but they were both new to the sexual stuff when she'd done it. Logan and Lilly had way more experience and she had a feeling Logan would be disappointed with her lack of skills.

"We can stop," Logan said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't want to stop," Veronica told him. "I just…"

"Don't worry about it Veronica," Lilly told her. "Logan will help you. He's good at giving directions." She smiled at her best friend trying to ease her into comfort.

Veronica moved closer to Logan and reached out to unbuckle the belt he was wearing. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper.

"You really don't have to do this Veronica," Logan told her. "I'm sure Lilly would be more than happy to-"

"I want to do it," Veronica said cutting him off.

Logan didn't say anything else. He lifted his hips so she could push his pants and boxers down. Veronica was a little surprised when she saw Logan. He was already turned on and Veronica could tell he was bigger than Duncan. She tentatively reached out to take him into her hand. She slowly moved her hand up and down causing precum to seep from the tip.

"You can use that as lubricant," Logan told her noticing the liquid trickling out and down his shaft.

Veronica moved one hand to the tip and used it to spread the cum all over his shaft. She continued to pump him for a minute before working up the courage to actually lean in and take him into her mouth. There was no way all of him would fit so she focused on the tip. She felt the bed move and soon Lilly was next to her.

"Use your hands," Lilly said moving Veronica's right hand to the base of Logan's cock.

"Fuck Lilly," Logan moaned out when Lilly made Veronica squeeze him. Veronica released him from her mouth, thinking she'd hurt him somehow.

"I thought you wanted to fuck Veronica," she said smirking up at him.

"I do, but you don't have to teach her how to be a tease," Logan said. "You're enough of a tease for both of you."

"Do you want me to stop?" Veronica asked, unsure if she should continue.

"God no!" Logan exclaimed. "What _you_ were doing felt good. What Lilly did however was unnecessary."

"I was trying to get a rise out of you," Lilly said and the double entendre was perfectly clear to both Logan and Veronica.

"Veronica's was doing a good job before you started helping her," Logan told her.

"Fine," Lilly said moving away from her best friend and up the bed towards Logan.

Veronica moved to take Logan back into her mouth, licking up his shaft before taking the tip into her mouth.

"Since you're not busy," Lilly said to Logan, "feel like helping a girl out?"

Logan's eyes rolled back into his head as Veronica increased the suction she had going and he didn't answer Lilly.

"You know, since I am sharing you with Veronica," Lilly said, "the least you can do is get me off."

"Fine," Logan said. "Although I don't think you can consider this sharing since you and I aren't currently dating, unless I missed something."

"Whatever," Lilly said moving to take off her dress before positioning her center at Logan's mouth. She looked over her shoulder to check on Veronica as Logan began to lick at her clit. Lilly leaned back and placed her hands on his hips.

When Logan moaned from something Veronica did Lilly felt the vibrations throughout her body. His tongue was doing amazing things, like always.

"Veronica," Logan moaned out.

"Hmmm," Veronica murmured out as she continued to suck him.

"Stop," Logan groaned. He had to stop working Lilly to tell Veronica causing Lilly to get frustrated. "Unless you changed your mind. Because I'm not going to last much longer."

"Keep going Veronica," Lilly said looking at her best friend. "Logan's got amazing recovery time. Plus, if he's that close right now he won't last once he gets inside you."

Veronica thought about what Lilly said but wasn't sure what to do. She pulled back and moved to be able to see Logan.

"What do you want?" Veronica asked him.

"I want to cum," he told her, "and at this point I don't care what part of your body gets me off."

Veronica wasn't sure if that offended her or not, but moved back to finish what she'd started. Logan resumed licking Lilly and had her on edge as Veronica sucked Logan to completion.

"Oh God. I'm gonna cum Veronica," Logan said warning her so she could pull away. He didn't think she'd want to swallow, but he was wrong. She just kept sucking as he came until he was done.

"Logan," Lilly said getting his attention.

"Sorry Lil," Logan said, "but that felt too good. Why don't you ask Veronica to finish getting you off."

Lilly looked over at Veronica, who blushed profusely. "You wanna give it a go?" Lilly asked, knowing Veronica had never gone down on a girl. Hell, before tonight she'd never had anyone go down on her!

"I guess," Veronica said, unsure about where things were going. She didn't think she'd be experimenting with lesbianism with her best friend, but she wasn't surprised that Lilly already had experimented.

Lilly moved off of Logan and laid next to him on the bed. Veronica moved between her open legs and laid on her stomach.

"Just do what I did to you," Lilly said when Veronica didn't do anything.

Veronica leaned in and licked at Lilly's opening experimentally. She lapped at the juices that showed how wet Lilly was already. She moved her tongue up to Lilly's clit and let her tongue glide over it.

"Faster," Lilly told her. She was so close and could tell Veronica wasn't exactly comfortable with what she was doing. Veronica sped up and less than a minute later Lilly was going over the edge into a body-shaking orgasm.

"Don't stop yet," Lilly said as she convulsed. Veronica listened to her and kept licking, but she slowed the speed of her tongue.

"Ok," Lilly said about thirty seconds later, "you can stop now. I think I'm done."

Veronica moved out from between her legs and stared at the two blissed out people laying on the pillows. She moved to lay between them. She wasn't sure what to do next, so she decided to let Lilly and Logan take the lead.

A couple minutes later Logan moved. Veronica wasn't sure where he was going. She stared at him as he moved to her legs and pushed them open.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Seeing if you're ready," Logan told her.

Veronica wasn't sure she wanted Logan going down on her. It was one thing for Lilly to do it, but letting Logan do it was something new to her. She froze when she felt Logan's tongue flick her clit, but slowly relaxed as he continued. He reached up to fondle her breasts, which she considered small, while he worked to get her wet. While he was doing that Lilly moved to take him into her hand. She pumped him a few times and could tell he was totally ready to fuck her best friend.

She moved off the bed and grabbed Logan's wallet, producing a condom seconds later.

Logan stopped licking Veronica and moved to kneel between her open legs. Lilly handed him the condom and he looked at Veronica to make sure she really wanted to go through with it. She nodded her approval and Logan leaned in to kiss her.

"Why don't you go get a towel," he told Lilly.

She got off the bed and returned a few seconds later with a bath towel.

"Lift up your butt," Lilly said and moved to lay the towel under Veronica.

Veronica knew that it was going to hurt and that there would be some blood, but she tried not to think about it too much. If she did she'd chicken out and she wanted to have sex with Logan. She'd never tell Lilly but she'd had a crush on Logan since the first time they'd met. And Lilly had told her how good sex was with Logan. She was ready to find out what her best friend had been talking about.

Logan opened the condom and slipped it on his hardened cock. He moved closer to her center and positioned his tip at her opening. Logan was probably as nervous about what was getting ready to happen as Veronica seemed to be. He'd secretly wanted her since they met at her soccer game when he first moved to Neptune. He was worried about hurting her. He'd never had to worry about that before now. Lilly hadn't exactly been a virgin the first time they'd had sex. She'd apparently bought a vibrator with her mom's credit card to piss her off and ended up actually using it.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Veronica asked when Logan hesitated.

"Probably," Logan said. "I'm mean there's a barrier that has to stretch or break or whatever."

"Don't you think you're asking the wrong person about that? It's not like Logan has ever popped someone's cherry," Lilly said.

"So, this is a first for you too?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Logan responded. "Lilly had taken matters into her own hand before we ever had sex."

Veronica looked over at her best friend in surprise.

"Oh come on Veronica," Lilly said laughing. "Is it really that hard to believe I have a vibrator?"

"I guess not," Veronica replied.

"I think I'm gonna leave you two alone now," Lilly said and headed towards the door.

She could tell Veronica was nervous enough. She didn't need Lilly there watching their every move. Besides she knew what the pain of stretching out the hymen felt like and didn't want to see that pain on Veronica's face. She'd decided that Veronica's first time should be just between her and Logan. They didn't need a spectator.

* * *

"I'm glad she left," Logan said looking down at the girl of his dreams. He couldn't believe he was getting ready to make love to her, or at least that's what he thought of it as in his head.

"Me too," Veronica responded. "I really wasn't looking forward to having her watch me lose my virginity."

"I love you," Logan said, risking everything and laying his heart on the line. "I really mean that. And I want to make love to you, but if you're not ready we don't have to do anything else. We can stop."

"You love me?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Logan said. "I think I always have."

"I think I might love you too," Veronica said. "I'm not entirely sure what the feelings I have for you are, but it feels a lot like love."

"Can I make love to you?" Logan asked, not wanting to talk any longer.

Veronica nodded and Logan began to ease into her. He felt her tense up and leaned in to kiss her to try and get her to relax. He felt her muscles ease up and pushed in a little further, being careful not to thrust completely into her.

"You're so tight," Logan told her between kisses.

Veronica moaned out in pain when he reached her hymen. He could tell that she wanted to cry. She'd shut her eyes so he couldn't see the tears forming.

"I'm sorry this hurts," he told her. "If I could take away the pain I would in a heartbeat."

Logan pushed further, stretching her more with each push. Veronica opened her eyes and the tears fell. He kissed her to give her something to focus on besides the pain. He continued to ease into her and soon enough he was past the barrier.

"It hurts," Veronica told him through her tears. "I didn't think it would be so painful."

"If you want us to stop we can," Logan said. "We can try again another time."

"No," Veronica said emphatically. "I don't want to stop. Just go slowly."

Making love to Veronica was like nothing Logan had ever experienced. He felt a deep connection to her from being inside of her. He'd never felt this way about another girl, not even Lilly. He wanted to stay like this with her forever.

They started kissing again and he slowly began to thrust shallowly inside of her. She'd been wet from him going down on her so there was less friction, which meant less pain for her.

Soon she began moaning and telling Logan that it felt good. He was glad to know that he wasn't hurting her any longer. He started making longer strokes, moving in and out of her but still going slowly. He wanted her to feel as much pleasure as he could possibly give her.

He felt her cumming, but had a feeling she didn't exactly know what was happening. When she came he began to thrust faster and pretty soon he was on the edge of his orgasm. He reached between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She gripped his shoulders and thrust her hips upward when he started rubbing her. She began moaning and Logan could tell she was rapidly reaching the point of an orgasm. A few seconds later he felt her inner muscles clenching him and began to pump into her shallowly again. He came a few seconds later with her name on his lips.

When he regained his senses he moved to the kneeling position he'd started in and pulled out of her. He could see the blood on the outside of the condom. He moved off the bed to go throw away the condom and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth to clean Veronica up. He wasn't sure she'd want him wiping the evidence of their love making from her body so he handed her the warm wet rag.

Once they were both cleaned up they got under the covers. Logan pulled Veronica into his arms and pretty soon they were both sleeping, forgetting all about Lilly.

She checked on them later before she went to the guest room to get some sleep. When she saw them cuddled together on his bed she knew she had done the right thing. They belonged together and since Duncan was no longer in the way she figured it was time for them to get their chance at happiness.


End file.
